Marauders are Like Toy Soldiers
by you know who chan
Summary: The song Like Toy Soldiers with the infamous Marauder gang between lyics. DarkSirius! Oneshot, song fic.Rated for Eminem's colorful language. Nothing is mine!


Marauders are Like Toy Soldiers 

I don't own the Marauders or these lyrics. Or the song, or anything, really.

Like Toy Soldiers, Eminem, Staring: The Marauders

**_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_**

Voldemort raised his wand, James Potter fell to the ground, and he continued threw the house. Another flick, Lily Potter was down. There was only one Potter left…  
**_  
I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it_**

"J-James? Lily?" Sirius cried threw the ruble that had once been his best friend's house. Sirius had never cried in front of people before, he knew many people would soon come, but, right now, he was holding back tears.

_**Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em**_

"_James, ask her out, now!" Sirius hissed. James gave a small nod and opened his mouth to ask Lily out, once again. He would have never been here, if it hadn't been for Sirius._

_**If some shit ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em**_

"_I'm beside you 100 Prongs, now go, get married!" Sirius grinned at his best friend. James grinned back, and walked up to wait for his bride, Lily. _

_**Now Ja said "I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it"  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it**_

"Lily and James Potter were killed last night…" Sirius froze, those words hit him so hard, he would never get over their deaths.

_**It was crazy, this shit be way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it**_

"Voldemort is dead, you should rejoice!" Sirius ignored the wizard, Lily and James were dead, how could he be happy? Sirius was even starting to wander if Voldemort's defeat was a good thing, Lily and James' lives were the reason he was gone.

_**I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it**_

'_It was all my fault... I should have never given James the idea of Peter as a secret keeper…_'

_**That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build**_

Sirius was quiet as he took a sip of firewhiskey. Everyone else was parting, he was too sad. He felt like he had helped Lily and James get together, after all, he was always behind James asking her out, giving him courage. Now, they were dead, deeply in love…

_**It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good**_

He never wanted anything to happen to them, Sirius only wanted the best for James, and Lily too.

_**I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' (?)  
Now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth**_

Sirius wanted to kill himself, he should have been there, he could have saved James! At least tried anyway, but he didn't, he left James to take care of himself.

_**While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life **_

"_Sirius!" James cried. Sirius was frozen on the spot, a death eater had just hurled a killing curse at him, and he didn't move. "Sirius!" James called again, when he didn't answer James ran forward and pushed Sirius over. They both fell to the ground, James on top of Sirius, while the killing curse hit the wall behind where they had been moments ago. _

**_Like fuck it I understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz_**

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it

Voldemort had gone after James because of Harry… Sirius had forgotten about that. How could he, it was his job now, to take care of Harry, in James' place. He was going to be the best damn godfather there was.

_**The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him  
Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it**_

"Heard Potter's dead" An icy voice said, Sirius couldn't take it, someone talking that way about James. He stood up, leaving his cup on the table, and punched the man that had spoken. The man flew across the room, smashing into the wall with a thud. Sirius sat down like nothing had happened, the bar occupants gave him odd stares, surprised at his strength.

**_Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions  
Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection  
Tries to blow the dust off his mike and make a new record_**

"I wander how Potter's friends are taking it, especially Peter; he was always so close to James Potter." Sirius let out a low growl, Peter had killed them, and they were sorry for him?

**_But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well fuck it, that mutherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc._**

Sirius decided on something, he would find Peter, and kill him.

**_And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the front line_**

Because no one killed James Potter and got away with it.

**_That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
To have run ya nav and who sulked us up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is_**

Sirius didn't care what the Ministry would do to him, as long as Peter was killed.

**_But I ain't tryi'n have none of my people hurt and murdered_**

_We'll be friends, forever!" James grinned. The others agreed, then started to recite the 'Marauders' Code' "We will always help each other, and will remain loyal to each other, no matter what." _

**_There ain't words that I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further_**

Sirius watched as Peter destroyed the street, and transformed into a rat. It was then that the Ministry came, Sirius laughed, he didn't know why, but he laughed.

_**But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man**_

Peter was supposed to be dead, he would be in hiding, at least his life would be miserable.

**_If ya'll can quit poppin' off at your jaws with the knockin'  
Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'_**

The Ministry lead him away, he was silent, he still needed to kill Peter, but it wasn't the time.

**_I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience cuz_**

Sirius knew that he would get Peter one day, and claim his innocence. He would raise Harry, and joke around with Remus.

_**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers**_

Sirius was grinning was he flew threw the veil, at last, he would see James again. He and James would be together, along with Lily. Forever.

And so passed, the second Marauder, the famous group, that everyone thought would never end.

In the end, only Remus was left, his friends had fallen down, like toy soldiers.

A/N: Much different then what I usually write, but this song just makes me think of the Marauders. It's sad... Anyway, hope you'll review, I want to know what people think. Please!


End file.
